


How Can You Treat Me This Way?

by AnotherCloudyDay



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21876382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherCloudyDay/pseuds/AnotherCloudyDay
Summary: When you start giving in to your anger issues, everything and everyone gets on your nerves, and you’re treating her like crap. She then gets tired of it and tries to confront you about it. It doesn’t seem to affect you until she asks a certain question, which makes you stop in your tracks.
Relationships: Megurine Luka/Reader
Kudos: 1





	How Can You Treat Me This Way?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a reminder that I wrote this a long time ago and I plan on rewriting it soon~

You weren’t the best person with handling your emotions, especially your anger issues. You and your anger weren’t the best of friends at all. Most people would tell you to get medication for these issues but you weren’t having it. You absolutely resist to give in to these issues to refrain from treating people like shit. But soon, that then changed. You were giving in and you couldn’t stop.  
Megurine Luka, your best friend and significant other, noticed your behavior changes and she didn’t like it. You used to be so patient and reasonable. You used to be so gentle but now you’re a raging mess. She knew you couldn’t help it but she hated you treating her like shit. So, she decided to put an end to this.  
You were in the living room with a massive headache, which was annoying you and pushing your buttons. You hated the pain of any kind and you weren’t really in the mood to fuss. You groaned as soon as you saw Luka walk into the room, causing you to massage your temples. Luka didn’t need any words to tell that you had a headache, which caused her to roll her eyes.  
“(Y/n)-” She started to speak, which caused you to hiss.  
“Luka, please. I don’t need your input.” You hissed in return, causing her to sigh again.  
“How can you treat me this way? You’re always so rude and you’re yelling at me for no reason.” She asked with a stern look, causing you to stop. You didn’t even know you were treating her like crap but now that she brought it up, tears began rolling down your face. You were completely locked up in your anger that you didn’t know. Now, you couldn’t take it back.


End file.
